


Baby Cakes

by DragonBeak



Category: Dragon Knights
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBeak/pseuds/DragonBeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's why Ruwalk didn't have pet names for Alfeegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dybji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dybji).



It was a mistake, Ruwalk realized, right as the words left his mouth. Perhaps it was one of those rare occurrences when Alfeegi would be right about the whole "Ruwalk, you don't ever think before you speak, don't you?" idea. A completely unfair, unreasonable, and untrue statement, and it'd always be accompanied by one of those Alfeegi huffs and Alfeegi glares. And usually Ruwalk would just smile in response and while Alfeegi may pretend otherwise, he knew that it only took a grin to forgive any wrongdoing.

However, this might have been one of those times when a simple smile would not suffice.


End file.
